


One Month

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, I love them so much, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Married Couple, Mixtape, also happy (late) national pie day!, and i am terribly in love with castiel, dean makes another mixtape, deancas wedding anniversary, i miss dean immensely, obligatory wedding anniversary fic, they eat cherry pie, wedding anniversary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30062877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: “Sometimes, I can’t believe we’ve been married for a month.”“Believe it,” Cas teased, pressing Dean’s fingers to his lips. “One month down, countless more to go.”'No chick flick moments', Dean debated joking, but he decided against it. “Forever and always,” he responded instead, reaching his free hand out to knock Cas’ chin up. “C’mere.”ORIt's Dean and Cas Winchesters one month wedding anniversary, and the two spend it in the Impala, eating pie, exchanging gifts, and being hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Castiel & Claire Novak, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Claire Novak & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	One Month

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think this fandom is insane for deciding they got married? Yes. Am I contributing? You BET.

After weeks of Dean fumbling with cassettes in the kitchen, Claire had sat him down and taught him how to get music off his phone. Spotify, she’d said, was the best one. He could use it on any device, and it was sure to have all his, quote, “old as shit dad-rock.” Claire was a good teacher, and soon, he had it down. He’d even started a few playlists. Cassettes were still his favorites, though. Especially when it came to Cas.

Like now, for example. Dean was sitting in the driver's seat of the Impala, a pie in one hand and a fork in the other, a mixtape he’d curated specially for he and Cas’ one month wedding anniversary playing. Cas was next to him, his piece of pie all but forgotten in it’s tin, resting in his lap. He had a notebook open in his hand, which he was reading to Dean. It was his wedding anniversary gift; a collection of all Cas’ favorite parts of being married to Dean. It was a very full notebook.

Dean had choked up at the book, unable to make out the words through his barely held back tears. “Read it to me?” He’d asked.

Cas had agreed- “Only if you play the new mixtape while I do.”

So they’d gone out on a short drive to get the best pies around. Dean had popped Cas’ anniversary present into the Impala and played the music low, just loud enough for Cas to hear and ask for song names. Dean knew the order and each of the songs by heart.

The reading stopped and Dean realized he’d closed his eyes. He glanced over at Cas, an eyebrow raised. “‘Ramble On’?” Cas asked, pen in hand, scribbling on a fresh page in the book.

“Yeah,” he said with a small smile. “By Led Zeppelin.” He’d caught Cas humming the song before. It was on that first tape he’d made, long before they’d confessed to feeling anything for one another. He liked to think that that’s where they started. Or maybe it was further back- from the moment they’d met in that barn. From the moment Cas saved him from hell.

The car quieted as the music continued, and Dean took a moment to just look at Cas, unable to stop the grin that overtook his face. Cas looked up at him and tilted his head. “What?”

Dean’s smile only grew, and he shook his head. “Nothing,” he started. “Everything. You.” That made Cas laugh, and Dean felt drunk off the sound. He put his own pie and fork down, reaching one hand out to hold Cas’, knowing he must have looked like a love sick puppy. “Sometimes, I can’t believe we’ve been married for a month.”

“Believe it,” Cas teased, pressing Dean’s fingers to his lips. “One month down, countless more to go.”

_ No chick flick moments, _ Dean debated joking, but he decided against it. “Forever and always,” he responded instead, reaching his free hand out to knock Cas’ chin up. “C’mere.” They leaned in and Dean brushed their lips together lightly, breathing in the faint scent of ocean spray and fresh honey and  _ Cas _ . “I love you, Castiel Winchester,” he murmured, still against Cas’ lips.

Cas hummed in response, leaning forward and kissing Dean sweetly. Dean smiled; his husband tasted like cherries. “I love you, Dean Winchester.” Cas rested his forehead against Deans and they both broke out in quiet giggles, a sound Dean never thought he’d make before this.

The song changed to something Claire and Jack had chosen for their many dances at their wedding. Dean hadn’t heard it before the wedding, and Cas hadn’t either, but they’d both fallen in love with it. It made them laugh that first time they’d heard it, dancing together as husbands. It fit them oddly well.

_ ‘Your lips, my lips,’ _ the song said, playing softly through the Impala speakers.  _ ‘Apocalypse.’ _

Now it was Cas’ turn to murmur, “Come here,” pushing his pie and notebook out of the way. Dean wasted no time jumping the center console and making himself comfortable in Cas’ lap. For the thousandth time in the past month, with Cas’ hair in his hands and his lips on his, Dean decided there was no place in the universe he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> I truly think that the way we keep DeanCas and Supernatural trending every month, even though the show is long over, is admirable and scary asf. We are nothing if not determined and terrifying. Season 16 going strong LOL
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed :) <3 Also, I think I might add to "Pieces of the Puzzle", now that I know these two had a full on wedding xoxo


End file.
